one_piece_opfanseitefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Because I need you
Fanfiction: Because I Need you (One Shot) ' Es war ein toller Tag......oder aber auch nicht, denn die Strohhüte hatten erst gerade an einer hübschen kleinen Insel geankert und wollten diese auch erkunden. Doch sofort wurden sie von ein paar seltsam aussehenden Typen verjagt, die auch noch Pfeil und Bogen mit sich trugen. Toll sie wurden also nicht nett begrüßt. Das erwartete ja auch keiner, schließlich sind sie Piraten, aber musste das jetzt sein?! ,,Rennt schneller! Ich glaube die Kerle schießen gleich auf uns!, schrie Lysop vor Panik und machte sich mal wieder in die Hose. ,,Ich kann aber nicht mehr schneller Lysop!, meinte Nami. ,,Doch kannst du, oder willst du etwa getroffen werden?, rief der Langnasige und genau in diesem Moment fingen sie auch schon an wie wild mit Pfeilen auf die Bande zu schießen. ,,Verdammt, die hätten mich fast getroffen!, fluchte Sanji. ,,Dann lauf schneller du Penner., sagte Zorro. ,,Wie hast du mich gerade genannt, Mooskopf?!'' Bevor der Schwertkämpfer und der Koch anfingen zu streiten rief Ruffy freudig:,, Hey Leute, ich habe eine Idee!'' Dann blieb er kurz stehen und wartete bis alle an ihm vorbei gelaufen waren. Er dehnte nun seine Arme. ,,Oh nein, was hat der Kerl jetzt vor?, fragte Sanji. ,,Ruffy was hast du vor?, wollte Zorro wissen. ,,Wirst du gleich sehen!, sagte Ruffy und machte eine seiner Techniken und beförderte somit seine Crewmitglieder auf die Thousand Sunny. Alle landeten ungemütlich auf dem Schiff, nur Nami hatte Glück gehabt, denn sie landete auf dem blonden koch:,,Ohh Naaaaamilein!, flötete Sanji gleich. Na ja mehr oder weniger Glück. So, jetzt musste sich nur noch Ruffy auf das Schiff katapultieren. Als nun die Strohhüten wieder sicher an Bord waren setzten sie sofort die Segel. ,,Mann was wollten die denn von uns?'' ,,Ich glaube das waren Kannibalen., vermutete Chopper. ,,Kann sein. Sie sahen auch ganz komisch aus, was die alles für Fetzen anhatten., sprach Lysop. ,,Na ja, vergesst sie jetzt. Hauptsache wir wurden nicht von ihnen getroffen., mischte sich die Orangehaarige ein. Ruffy aber bemerkte dabei, dass ein Pfeil in seinem Oberarm steckte und zog es gleich raus, dann warf er es auch gleich über Bord. ,,Hm, komisch., dachte er, als er die Stelle betrachtete, an der er getroffen wurde. Es war nichts zu sehen, kein Blut und auch keine Wunde. Nicht mal ein Kratzer. Es sah so aus, als ob nichts passiert wäre. ,,Wann ist denn das jetzt verheilt?, fragte sich der Strohhutträger. ,,Hey Ruffy, ist was?, fragte Nami besorgt, Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann sprang er vom Boden auf, auf dem er gerade noch saß und rief laut.,,Sanji mach was zu Essen, ich habe Hunger!'' ,,Ja ja ich mach ja schon!Schrei nicht so!, beschwerte sich Sanji und ging daraufhin sofort in die Kombüse, um etwas leckeres zu kochen. ,,Jaaa!, freute sich Ruffy und grinste. Nami sah ihn an. ,,Oh mann wie süß!, dachte sie sich und konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Tja, da waren auch schon wieder die Gedanken, die die Navigatorin seit knapp einen Monat nicht mehr los wurde. Sie waren einfach nicht zu unterdrücken. Ständig musste sie an ihn denken, wie süß er doch war und wie toll er doch ist. Das war ihr vor einem Monat noch gar nicht bewusst. Aber ständig musste sie sich auch fragen, warum sie sich gerade in ihren Käpt'n verliebt hatte. Er war doch so naiv. Mit ihm könnte sie doch nichts anfangen. Er konnte zwar auch ernst sein, aber ob er die Liebe auch ernst nehmen würde? Wohl eher nicht. Außerdem war er nicht so ein Typ. Er liebte andere Sachen, wie Abenteuer und das Piratenleben, aber nicht sie. Für ihn war sie doch nur seine beste Freundin und Navigatorin, also nichts besonderes. Zumindest dachte Nami so. Als nun alle Sanji in die Kombüse gefolgt waren, um dann dort auf das Essen zu warten, stand Nami noch ganz alleine in ihren Gedanken versunken an Deck. Die Tätowierte machte sich dann aber auf den Weg in ihr und Robins Zimmer, dort wo sie weiter denken konnte. Über ihn denken konnte. Nami seufzte und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. ,,Was soll ich nur machen? Wie konnte mir das nur passieren?, fragte sie sich völlig verzweifelt und legte dabei ihre Hände auf ihr hübsches Gesicht. ,,Du traust dich wohl immer noch nicht es ihm zu sagen, oder?, erkundigte sich eine weibliche Stimme, die natürlich Robin gehörte. ,,Was?! Ach du bist das nur Robin. Du hast mich aber erschrocken! Die Schwarzhaarige kicherte kurz:,, Oh, tut mir leid., entschuldigte sie sich. Nun richtete sich die junge Navigatorin auf. ,, Nein ich kann das einfach nicht, Robin! Ich weiß nicht einmal ob er das verstehen würde, oder ob er es erwidern würde., das letzte flüsterte sie nur noch. ,,Ach komm schon, unser Kapitän ist nicht so blöd, wie man vielleicht manchmal denkt. Er versteht das schon, auch wenn er deine Liebe nicht erwidert. Wenn du es ihm endlich sagst, wirst du dich besser fühlen und wenn nicht, wirst du dich nur noch weiter quälen. Ich meine du kannst es ja nicht wissen, vielleicht empfindet er ja das gleiche für dich, wie du für ihn. Du hast es doch außerdem schon mal versucht oder? dann versuchs doch einfach wieder und ich glaube, dass du es dieses Mal schaffen wirst., erklärte Robin. Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden für eine kurze Zeit. ,,Weißt du Robin? Ich glaube du hast Recht, Ich werde es also noch mal probieren. Ich habe sowieso nichts zu verlieren. Ich werde es ihm gleich morgen sagen., entschied sich Nami, obwohl sie sich da nicht ganz sicher war. Denn wenn sie vor Ruffy stand brachte sie kein Wort mehr raus, so als ob ein fetter Kloß in ihrem Hals stecken würde. Dann war da auch noch ihr Herz, das drohte aus ihrer Brust rauszuspringen. Trotzdem wollte die Orangehaarige es erneut versuchen, sonst würden ihre Gedanken und Robin sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Obwohl, die Gedanken würde sie wohl niemals los werden. ,,Na los komm, Sanji ist bestimmt schon fertig mit dem Essen.'' ,,Ok., sagte Nami und lief zusammen mit der Archäologin in die Kombüse. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich hin. Nami nahm neben Franky und Chopper Platz, möglichst weit entfernt von Ruffy. Sie würde in seiner Nähe wohl auch keinen Bissen mehr runterkriegen. Außerdem wollte sie so gut es ging einen Blickkontakt vermeiden. Nachdem wunderbarem Essen gingen manche schon in ihre Koje, um zu Schlafen. Doch die Navigatorin nicht, denn sie wollte noch ihre vor drei Wochen angefangene Karte endlich fertig zeichnen. Aber als sie davor saß, konnte sie mal wieder nicht zeichnen, da sie schon wegen morgen sehr aufgeregt war. Wie würde er wohl darauf reagieren? Was würde er sagen? Würde er sie vielleicht verabscheuen? Diese drei fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf rum. Sie seufzte und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. ,,Das bringt doch jetzt nichts., somit stand sie auf und wollte sich bettfertig machen. Nachdem sie fertig war fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein:,, Ist Ruffy nicht heute die Nachtwache?'' Aber dann fiel ihr auch ein, dass sie Zorro bestraft hatte und er heute statt Ruffy die Nacht im Krähennest verbringen musste. Sie verfluchte sich dafür selber und lief auf ihr Bett zu. Dort fiel sie dann wie durch ein Wunder ohne weitere Gedanken in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Ruffy dagegen war noch nicht schlafen gegangen und leistete stattdessen Zorro ein wenig Gesellschaft, bis ihm auf einmal etwas schwindelig und heiß zugleich wurde. Der Kapitän legte seine rechte Hand auf seine Stirn und stützte so seinen bisschen schwer gewordenen Kopf ab. Zorro der dies bemerkte erkundigte sich mit besorgter Stimme:,, Äh Ruffy, gehts dir gut?'' Ruffy, der die Frage etwas spät bemerkte antwortete: Ehm, ja m-mir gehts gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde.'' Dann lächelte er seinen Vizen an, wünschte ihm anschließend eine gute Nacht und ging schlafen. ,, Was ist nur mit mir los?, stellte er sich die Frage und legte sich dann auch gleich hin. ,,Bin wahrscheinlich wirklich nur müde und brauche eine Mütze Schlaf., dachte er sich und mit diesen letzten Gedanken schlief er dann auch ein. Am nächsten Morgen war Nami die Erste, die wach wurde. Sie war nun an Deck und hatte sich dort an die Reling gelehnt. Völlig entspannt lauschte sie den Wellen und den fröhlich über ihren Schiff fliegenden Möwen. Da es noch etwas früh war, wehte ein frischer Wind über das Deck der Thousand Sunny und spielte ein wenig mit Namis Haaren. Die Orangehaarige genoss es hier so alleine zu sein. Nach einer Weile standen auch die restlichen Crewmitglieder nacheinander auf. Sie wünschten sich alle einen guten Morgen. Sanji ging dann natürlich sofort in die Küche, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Die Anderen beschäftigten sich derweil mit etwas, während Nami immer noch auf eine bestimmte Person wartete. Ja genau, einer war noch nicht an Deck erschienen und dieser war ungewöhnlicher Weise Ruffy. ,,Komisch, wo bleibt er bloß?, wollte Nami wissen und wurde auch langsam ungeduldig. Sie fing an mit ihren Haaren zu spielen. Doch lange musste sie nicht mehr warten, denn die Tür der Jungenkajüte wurde aufgerissen und ein mehr oder weniger glücklich aussehender Ruffy tritt raus. ,,Guten Morgen Kapitän! Na, gut geschlafen? ,,Hallo Nami. Ja ich habe gut geschlafen., log der Strohhutjunge, weil eigentlich hatte er sehr schlecht geschlafen. Am Anfang gings noch aber dann ist er immer wieder aufgewacht. Und heute ging es ihm wirklich schlecht, schlechter als gestern Abend bevor er schlafen ging, aber damit die anderen sich keine unnötige Sorgen machten tat er so, als ob es ihm gut gehen würde. Also schenkte er Nami kurz ein lächeln, die Tätowierte konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern und ging dann mit Ruffy zusammen in die Kombüse. Sanji hatte den Tisch gedeckt und die leckersten Sachen zubereitet. Wenn man den Raum betrat kam auch gleich der Geruch von Eier mit Speck und sonstigen Sachen wie Fleisch in die Nase. Ruffy war wie immer der Erste am Tisch und futterte alles weg. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht gut, aber Hunger hatte er schon noch. Es war eben Ruffy. Der hatte einfach immer Hunger. Nach dem Frühstück versammelte sich die Strohhutbande an Deck, damit Nami in Ruhe ankündigen konnte, dass sie in wenigen Minuten eine Insel ereichen werden. Dann erzählte sie alles, was sie über diese Insel wusste. Leider wusste sie nicht besonders viel darüber. Ruffy hatte sich jetzt wieder auf die Gallionsfigur hingesetzt und hatte immer noch diese fast unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen. Ihm war auch wieder so heiß. ,,Diese blöden Schmerzen!, regte er sich auf. Er wollte nicht wegen so etwas zu Chopper gehen und außerdem war er der Meinung, dass es eh bald wieder vorbei gehen würde. Ruffy schloss die Augen und genoss den schönen Duft des Meeres. ,,Hey Leute, ich sehe sie! Ich sehe die Insel!, rief Lysop plötzlich. Alle machten sich schon mal bereit. Nami teilte die Gruppen ein. Jemand musste aber natürlich auf dem Schiff bleiben, während der Rest Proviant und sonstigen Kram besorgte und der Jenige war natürlich kein anderer als Zorro. Der Schwertkämpfer war glücklich darüber, denn so konnte er schlafen und nicht die Einkäufe vom Möchtegern- Koch durch die Gegend schleppen. Der Kapitän überlegte sich, ob er vielleicht doch auf dem Schiff bleiben sollte, aber nein dafür war er zu neugierig. Als sie an der Insel ankamen gingen Sanji, Lysop, Chopper, Robin ,Franky und Brook los. Ruffy wollte ihnen folgen doch er wurde von Nami aufgehalten. ,,Hey Ruffy!, sagte sie, dabei fing sie schon etwas an zu zittern. ,,Ja was ist denn Nami?, wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und blickte die Navigatorin mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an. ,,A-also ich ehhm. K-können wir mal k-kurz reden?, fragte sie stotternd. ,,Ja aber klar doch Nami.'' ,,Ruffy, i-ich muss dir etwas s-sagen., fing sie an. Ruffy blickte weiter in ihre Augen und wartete immer noch, aber dieses Schwindelgefühl kam wieder, weshalb er sich leicht an der Reling abstützen musste. Nami bemerkte es zum Glück nicht. ,,Also...ich...ehm...Weißt du es ist nicht leicht es dir zu sagen... Nami schluckte. Ihr Herz schlug im Moment doppelt so schnell als sonst. ,,Nami ist etwas passiert?, fragte der junge Kapitän und sah sie besorgt an. Dieser Blick wie er sie gerade ansah machte sie verrückt. Nami hatte gerade sichtlich Probleme ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. ,,Ruffy ich... ich kann das nicht. E-es tut mir leid!, brachte sie jetzt heraus. Sie sprang von der Thousand Sunny runter auf die Insel und rannte so schnell sie konnte von hier weg. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Sie war erneut zu feige gewesen um es ihm zu sagen. Warum war das für sie nur so verdammt schwer? Es waren doch nur drei kleine Worte: ICH LIEBE DICH. Na ja drei kleine Worte die sie vor der Person, die sie so sehr liebte nicht aussprechen konnte. Unzählige Tränen liefen Nami bereits über ihre zarten Wangen. ,, Ich liebe dich Ruffy! Tut mir leid, dass ich dir das wieder nicht sagen konnte., dachte sie sich und entfernte sich immer weiter vom Schiff. Ruffy, der erst jetzt realisierte was gerade geschehen war, rief:,, Nami was ist denn, warum rennst du weg?! Er reagierte dann aber schnell und lief ihr hinterher. ,,Nami, warte!'' Nami dachte gar nicht daran stehen zu bleiben, sie rannte heulend weiter. Ruffy konnte nach einer Weile schon gar nicht mehr. Er blieb stehen und holte ein paar mal tief Luft. ,,Verdammt, was hab ich nur?, fluchte Ruffy und legte wieder eine Hand auf seine Stirn. ,,Habe ich etwa hohes Fieber? Es war ihm jetzt egal, er wollte Nami so schnell wie möglich finden. ,,Namiii wo bist du?!, schrie er ein letztes mal in den Wald hinein, bevor er versuchte weiter zu rennen. Auf einmal spürte der Strohhut kleine Tröpfchen auf seiner Haut. Es fing an zu regnen. Nami rannte weiter und wischte nun ihre Tränen mit ihrem Handrücken weg. In dem Moment hatte sie nicht aufgepasst und stolperte. Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich auf dem Boden wieder. ,,Oh Mist!, fluchte sie, versuchte aber dann wieder aufzustehen, was ihr nicht gelang. Ihr Fuß tat höllisch weh. Neue Tränen suchten wieder ihren Weg über Namis Wangen und vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen, die auf sie niederprasselten. Ihr wurde kalt, na klar, sie hatte ja auch nur ein Top und einen Rock an. Sie zog ihre Beine zu ihrem Körper und legte dann ihre Arme darum. ,,Ruffy bitte hilf mir., flüsterte sie. Ruffy rannte weiter und war total durchnässt. Ab und zu verschwamm auch seine Sicht. Er musste nun unbedingt wieder stehen bleiben. Er fror und musste auch husten. Ruffy sah nun rauf zum Himmel und was jetzt kam, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Es hörte auf zu regnen, aber dafür fielen kleine Schneeflöckchen vom Himmel. ,,Was Schnee?, fragte er sich. Ihm ging es eh so übel und musste das Wetter jetzt unbedingt so verrückt spielen? Verzweifelt versuchte er weiter zu rennen, obwohl die Kopfschmerzen es nun fast nicht mehr zuließen. Immer wieder verschwamm auch seine Sicht. ,,Nami wo bist du nur? Warum rennst du weg von mir?'' Diese zwei Fragen waren in seinem Kopf. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte einfach nicht mehr. Mit jeder Bewegung schmerzte sein Körper immer mehr. Erneut blieb er stehen und atmete ein paar mal ein und aus. Auf einmal fiel ihm etwas auf. Saß dort jemand auf dem Boden? Ruffy rieb sich die Augen, in der Hoffnung besser sehen zu können. Und tatsächlich! Nami saß dort! ,,Nami!, schrie der Strohhut. Die Tätowierte drehte sich um. ,,Ruffy! Sie war so glücklich, dass er ihr gefolgt ist. Ruffy ging zu ihr. Er bekam wieder einen kleinen Hustenanfall wie vorhin. Er versteckte die kleinen Bluttröpfchen auf seiner Handfläche. ,,Ruffy, gehts dir...'' ,,Schon gut Nami, mir gehts gut. Aber was ist mit dir, warum sitzt du hier?, unterbrach er sie. ,,Ich bin gestolpert und dann..., weiter sprach sie nicht, denn Ruffy hatte sich zu ihr runter gebeugt. ,,Na komm., sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und hob sie auf seine Arme, obwohl er fast keine Kraft mehr hatte, aber er konnte seine Navigatorin doch nicht hier lassen. Nami wurde augenblicklich rot im Gesicht. ,, Ich trage dich jetzt wieder zum Schiff. Für eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Die Orangehaarige legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, genoss seine Nähe und die Wärme die er ausstrahlte. Er war zwar nass, aber das war ihr völlig egal. ,,I-Ist dir k-kalt?, fragte Ruffy ein bisschen zitternd, als er merkte, dass sie ein wenig zitterte. ,,Ein wenig., antwortete Nami. Ruffy drückte sie daraufhin etwas mehr an sich, wobei das Rot in Namis Gesicht einen Ton dunkler wurde. Ruffy fühlte sich immer schrecklicher. Er zitterte, sein Körper und vor allem sein Kopf schmerzte. Seine Sicht verschwamm immer noch. Die Orangehaarige merkte auch, dass es ihm immer schlechter ging und sagte: ,,Ruffy lass mich runter. Du fühlst dich nicht gut!'' ,,Nein Nami, was redest du denn da. Mir gehts prima! Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Außerdem sind wir eh gleich da., sagte der Schwarzhaarige. ,,Aber Ruffy! Doch dann sah Nami auch schon das Schiff und wenn man genauer hinsah sogar Sanji und die anderen. Die machten sich bestimmt schon Sorgen. Als Ruffy es endlich geschafft hatte und Nami sicher an Bord gebracht hatte rief Sanji und man merkte, dass ihm ein Stein vom Herzen viel:,, Da seid ihr ja endlich!'' ,,Wo wart ihr bloß? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!'' ,,D-das i-st eine lange Geschichte L-lysop. Kümmert euch um N-nami, sie hat sich ihren F-fuß verstaucht., brachte Ruffy schwer vor Schmerzen raus, stützte sich dann an der Reling ab. ,,Ach das ist nicht so schlimm. Chopper, du musst Ruffy sofort helfen, ihm geht es nämlich gar nicht gut!, sagte Nami. ,,Was hast du denn Ruffy?, erkundigte sich Chopper besorgt und sie alle sahen, wie schwer er sich abstützte. ,,W-wie k-kommt ihr d-denn darauf? I-ich hab nichts. Chopper fasste mit seiner Hufe an Ruffys Stirn. Panisch schrie er dann:,,Ruffy, du, du glühst ja!!!'' Ruffy musste wieder husten und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Dann gab er auf. ,, L-Leute...m-mir...geht's gar nicht g-gut., sprach er leise, es war fast schon ein Flüstern. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Ruffy viel vor seinen Freunden auf den mit Gras bedeckten Boden. ,,Ruffy!!!, schoss es aus allen raus. Etwas später ,,Und Chopper, was hat er?, war Namis Frage, als der kleine Elch aus seinem Krankenzimmer kam. Die Crew hatte sich in der Kombüse versammelt und warteten schon fast ungeduldig darauf, das Chopper ihnen endlich was über den Zustand ihres Kapitäns sagen würde. Der Elch blickte etwas kritisch und auch traurig in die Runde. ,,Also Ruffy hat sich erkältet. Er hat eine Lungenendzündung, das erklärt auch sein Husten. Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich habe nämlich auch Gift in seinem Körper gefunden., erklärte Chopper. ,,Und was nun?, fragte Zorro. ,,Und nun weiß ich nicht genau wie ich ihn heilen soll, denn ich brauche eine bestimmte Pflanze, so zu sagen eine bestimmte Gegengiftpflanze dafür. Es könnte vielleicht sein, dass sie auf dieser Insel hier wächst. ,,Ok, dann brechen wir gleich morgen auf und suchen diese Pflanze., sagte Lysop. ,,Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich finden, sonst..., Chopper schluckte. ,,Nein, das werden wir nicht zulassen!, rief Brook. ,,Wie geht es ihm denn jetzt?, informierte sich Nami. ,,Na ja, er hat sehr hohes Fieber. Deswegen habe ich ihm ein Mittel gegeben, damit das Fieber etwas runtergeht. Ich hab ihm auch etwas wegen der Lungenentzündung verabreicht, das beruhigt. Und jetzt schläft er, deswegen darf jetzt niemand zu ihm. Er braucht dringend Ruhe., erklärte der kleine Arzt. Während dem Abendessen konnte Nami nicht viel essen, weil sie sich so große Sorgen um Ruffy machte. Das machte sich zwar jeder, aber Nami eben am meinsten. Was wäre, wenn sie das Heilmittel nicht rechtzeitig finden würden? Was wäre, wenn es hier so etwas gar nicht gab? Was wäre, wenn es schon zu spät war für Ruffy? Diese Fragen gingen der Tätowierten nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie konnte einfach nicht bis morgen warten! Sie musste die Pflanze heute noch finden! Sie hatte sich zwar ihren Fuß verletzt, aber es ging mittlerweile schon wieder, also würde sie es schaffen. Deshalb ging sie sofort nach dem Essen zu Chopper, um ihn was zu fragen. ,,Hey Chopper? Hast du vielleicht ein Bild von dieser Pflanze? ,,Ja na klar. Es ist in meinem Buch drinnen., antwortete er. ,,Ok, ehm könnte ich dein Buch bitte mal haben? ,,Ja, aber wofür?'' ,,Ach gib es mir einfach mal. Ich will mir kurz mal etwas ansehen.'' Als Chopper ihr sein Medizinbuch gebracht hatte gab er es der Orangehaarigen. ,,Hier bitte.'' ,,Danke Chopper. Und was brauchen wir jetzt?'' Der Elch blätterte in dem dickem Buch herum, bis er bei einer Seite stehen blieb, die er markiert hatte. ,,Diese hier., meinte er und zeigte auf eine irgendwie normal aussehende Pflanze, dessen Blüte rosa war. ,,Ah ok., sagte Nami. ,,Kann ich das Buch noch ein bisschen behalten?'' ,,Ja wenn du willst., entgegnete Chopper. ,,Gut. Nami ging mit dem Büchlein in ihr Zimmer und riss dort die gebrauchte Seite raus. ,,Halt durch Ruffy, bald bist du wieder gesund., dachte sie sich dabei und legte sie das Buch auf ihr Bett. Heute gingen die Strohhüte sehr früh schlafen, damit sie morgen auch früh aufstehen konnten, um mit der Suche zu beginnen. Es war also noch nicht ganz dunkel. Die Navigatorin jedoch ging noch nicht ins Bett, denn sie wollte ja nun los gehen und das Gegenmittel finden. Bevor sie mit der Suche begann schlich sie sich noch kurz in das Krankenzimmer, wo Ruffy lag. Sie machte die Tür so leise es ging auf, nahm sich dann den Stuhl von Choppers Arbeitstisch und setzte sich neben den ruhig schlafenden Kapitän hin. Sie sah ihn an. Er atmete in gleichmäßigen Abständen ein und aus. Er sah so friedlich aus und so niedlich. Nami nahm nun das fast schon trockene Tuch von seiner Stirn und machte es nass, bevor sie es ihm wieder auf die Stirn legte. Sie setzte sich nun wieder hin und nahm dann Ruffys Hand in ihre. ,,Ruffy, du wirst sehr bald wieder gesund sein. Ich werde das Heilmittel für dich finden und dich retten, aber du musst bis dahin durchhalten. Wenn du stirbst, werde ich dir das nie verzeihen., flüsterte Nami und ließ daraufhin seine Hand los, nur um dann mit ihrer Hand über seine weiche Wange zu streichen. Dann strich sie auch über seine Lippen und der drang ihn zu küssen stieg in ihr. Nami konnte es nicht aushalten und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, verabschiedete sich dann mit:,,Ich muss jetzt gehen.'' Ein letztes Mal strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange und verließ danach das Zimmer und auch das Schiff. Mit der raus gerissenen Seite und einer Taschenlampe zur Sicherheit ging sie zuerst in die kleine Stadt, in der sie ja heute noch nicht war. In der Hoffnung dort ein paar noch offene Läden zu finden, lief sie auf dem Waldweg. In der Stadt angekommen suchte sie nach einem Geschäft. Ja und tatsächlich fand sie eins. Es war eine kleine Hütte aus Holz. Sofort rannte sie dahin und trat hinein. Doch die dicke alte Frau mit Brille, die dort drinnen war sagte sofort:,, Tut mir Leid, aber wir schließen jetzt. Sie können morgen wieder kommen.'' ,,Aber ich habe nur eine Frage!, meinte Nami. ,,Was willst du denn Mädchen?, fragte sie genervt. Nami holte das Bild heraus und zeigte es der alten Dame. ,,Haben sie diese Pflanze schon mal gesehen? Oder wissen sie wo es diese gibt?'' Die Frau betrachtete das Bild genau. ,,Hm, ich kennen diese Pflanze. Ich habe sie Früher mal gezüchtet, doch jetzt ist es hier verboten.'' ,,Verboten?, fragte Nami. ,,Ja, bei mir kannst du sie also nicht bekommen, aber wenn du Glück hast findest du sie vielleicht im Wald gegenüber., erklärte die Dame. Die Orangehaarige nickte. ,,Vielen vielen dank. Auf Wiedersehen!'' Nami ging mit schnellen Schritten in den Wald. Es war schon etwas dunkel geworden, weshalb sie nun ihre Taschenlampe benutzen musste um was sehen zu können. Die Navigatorin suchte die ganze Nacht lang nach dem Ding. Sie musste ständig von irgendwelchen komischen Viechern abhauen und sie war auch öfters hingefallen und hatte sich ihre Knie aufgeschürft. Aber das alles war ihr egal, Hauptsache Ruffy würde wieder gesund werden. Es hatte sich aber auch gelohnt, denn sie hatte das gefunden, nach dem sie die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Glücklich darüber und erschöpft, ging sie mit der Pflanze wieder zur Thousand Sunny. Dort waren die Anderen schon wach und fragten sich wo Nami war. ,,Nami!, rief Sanji überglücklich. ,,Wo warst du denn Nami?, erkundigte sich die Langnase. ,,Ich...hab sie. Ich hab...sie gefunden!, keuchte Nami. ,,Die Pflanze!, bemerkten Alle. ,,Aber wie...?, fragte Zorro. ,,Ich war die ganz Nacht im Wald und hab sie nun endlich gefunden., erklärte Nami. ,,Aber Nami, wir wollten doch gemeinsam danach suchen!, rief Chopper. ,,Ich konnte nicht warten und hatte so große Angst, dass Ruffy es bis dahin nicht schafft. Wir hätten ja vielleicht länger brauchen können., sagte Nami und gab Chopper das grüne Ding. ,,Super, dass du sie gefunden hast Nami! Aber du hast dich ja auch verletzt! Ich muss dich verarzten.'' ,,Ja, aber du musst erst einmal Ruffy wieder fit kriegen. Ich komm mit dir., sagte die Tätowierte und ging mit dem Elch ins Krankenzimmer. Dort verarbeitete der kleine Arzt das grüne Zeug zu einem flüssigen Mittel und spritzte es Ruffy in die Venen. ,,So, bald müsste er aufwachen. Er hätte auch früher aufwachen können, aber dafür war sein Körper einfach viel zu geschwächt. Ich frage mich eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wie das Gift überhaupt in seinen Körper gekommen ist., sagte Chopper und fasste dabei dem Schwarzhaarigen mit seiner Hufe an die Stirn. ,,Hmm, er hat noch ein bisschen Fieber, aber das wird auch gleich runtergehen.'' Der Arzt machte das Tuch auf Ruffys Stirn mit kaltem Wasser wieder nass. Als er fertig war, konnte er sich endlich Namis Verletzungen widmen. Nach ein paar Minuten war auch das erledigt und beide gingen nun zu den Anderen, die an Deck waren und Chopper erzählte ihnen, dass er es geschafft hatte und sie nur noch darauf warten mussten, bis ihr Kapitän wieder aufwachen würde. Am nächsten Tag saß Nami neben Ruffy im Zimmer und wollte, dass er endlich seine Augen aufmachte. ,,Ruffy, komm schon, du musst aufwachen!, flüsterte die Navigatorin und hielt Ruffys Hand fest. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sie hören. ,,Nami?, murmelte er. ,,Ruffy!'' Ruffy hob langsam seine Augenlider und blinzelte ein paar mal. ,,Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?, informierte sich der verwirrte Kapitän und musste auch gleich husten. ,,Du bist in Choppers Zimmer. Du bist krank gewordenen und Chopper hat dich wieder gesundgepflegt., klärte Nami ihn auf. ,,Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?'' ,,Etwas besser. Ich habe nicht mehr viele Schmerzen, aber diesen Husten habe ich immer noch., antwortete Ruffy. Die Tür ging auf einmal auf und der kleine Elch spazierte herein. Er hielt ein Tablett mit einer Schüssel und einem Löffel. Er grinste, als er sah, dass sein Patient aufgewacht war. Ruffy richtete sich auf und begrüßte Chopper. ,,Hallo Ruffy, schön, dass du wieder wach bist. Hier, du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, Sanji hat dir deswegen extra eine Suppe gekocht., sagte der Arzt und gab ihm das Tablett. ,,Vielen Dank.,bedankte sich der Schwarzhaarige. ,,So, ich lass euch dann jetzt wieder alleine., meinte Chopper und verließ das Zimmer. ,,Ich hab so Hunger!, sagte Ruffy. ,,Ja kein Wunder, du hast ja auch fast drei Tage durchgeschlafen. ,,Oh Gott, echt?'' Die Orangehaarige nickte. ,,Aber ich kann die Suppe noch nicht essen ,sie ist zu heiß.'' ,,Soll ich für dich pusten?, fragte Nami. Sie wusste nicht warum sie das gerade gefragt hatte, aber im Moment konnte sie gar nicht richtig denken. Sie war gerade überglücklich. Auch ihr Herz schlug wieder schnell. ,,Das wär nett., sagte Ruffy dann. Nachdem Ruffy fertig gegessen hatte, kam Chopper mit den Anderen wieder rein. Alle waren froh ihren Kapitän wieder so zu sehen. ,,Na, gehts dir wieder gut?, erkundigte sich Zorro. ,,Ja, dank euch Allen., entgegnete Ruffy. ,,Bedank dich lieber bei Nami sie hat dir geholfen.'' Nami wurde daraufhin ein wenig rot im Gesicht. ,,Bei Nami?'' Ruffy sah die Tätowierte mit einem fragenden Blick an. ,,Ja Ruffy. Sie hat für dich das Heilmittel gefunden. Sie hat die ganze Nacht im Wald danach gesucht., rechtfertigte der kleine Elch. ,,Stimmt das, Nami? ,,Na ja..., sagte sie und kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf. ,,Danke Nami., bedankte sich Ruffy und grinste. Der Strohhutträger nahm seinen Strohhut wieder, dass in der Nähe lag und setzte ihn auf, dann wollte er auch gleich aufstehen. ,,Moment Ruffy! Du musst dich noch ausruhen! Leg dich wieder hin., rief Chopper. ,,Aber mir geht's doch schon viel besser., meinte Ruffy. ,,Trotzdem, auch wenn es dir jetzt besser geht musst du im Bett bleiben. Das Gift ist bestimmt noch in deinem Körper. Damit die Medizin richtig wirken kann musst du liegen bleiben.'' ,,Welches Gift?'' ,,Ich weiß auch nicht genau warum, aber du wurdest irgendwie vergiftet.'' ,,Aha okay.'' Ruffy überlegte kurz. Ihm ging es seit dem Abend vor drei Tagen so schlecht. Aber was war an dem Tag? ,,Kann es sein, dass es wegen dem Pfeil war, von dem ich getroffen worden bin?, dachte der Strohhut. ,,Ich glaube ich weiß warum! Wir waren doch auf dieser komischen Insel, wo diese seltsamen Typen uns verjagt haben? Und da wurde ich von einem Pfeil getroffen, ich hab euch aber nichts gesagt. ,,Was warum denn nicht?, wollte Lysop wissen. ,,Na ja ich habe gedacht es wäre nicht so wichtig. Die Stelle hat nicht einmal geblutet. Da war nicht einmal ein kleiner Kratzer., erzählte Ruffy. ,,Das waren also Giftpfeile. Verstehe., sagte Nami. ,,Aber warum hat die Stelle dann nicht geblutet?, fragte Sanji. ,,Ist doch jetzt egal. Mir geht es ja wieder gut., grinste der Schwarzhaarige. ,,Ja, du hast Recht Ruffy., stimmte Chopper zu. ,,Darf ich jetzt bitte ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen gehen?, wollte der Kapitän von seinem Arzt wissen. ,,Ja, von mir aus, aber nicht so lange!., lächelte Chopper. ,,Nami? Kommst du mit, ich muss mit dir etwas klären.'' Die Navigatorin nickte und folgte dem Strohhut. Der Rest wollte auch aus dem Zimmer gehen, doch Robin sprach:,, Hey, wartet kurz. Lasst sie ein wenig alleine.'' Sie kicherte. ,,Warum denn Robinchen?'' Doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern kicherte nur weiter und alle sahen sie fragend an und warteten, wie Robin es wollte noch im Zimmer. Währenddessen wollte Ruffy von Nami wissen:,, Also Nami, erklär mir jetzt mal, warum du letztens vor mir abgehauen bist?'' Er sah sie mit einem ernsten Blick an. Namis Herz lief wieder mal Amok und ihr wurde schrecklich heiß. Was sollte sie nur tun? Es ihm sagen? ,,Ruffy...ich...'' ,,Wenn du mir das nicht erklären kannst, dann sag mir warum du Nachts in den Wald gehst, um für mich das Heilmittel zu finden?'' Nami musste schlucken, dann nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen:,, Weil ich dich brauche, Ruffy. Ich...'' Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Lippen auf Namis gelegt. Nami blickte überrascht. ,,Was?!, dachte sie sich. Ruffy löste kurz den Kuss, um Nami in die Augen zu schauen. ,,Ich liebe dich auch, Nami., flüsterte er. Nami legte ihre Hände um Ruffys Nacken, um ihn näher zu sich ran zu ziehen und Ruffy legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. ,,Ich liebe dich., hauchte Nami. Noch einmal sahen sie sich tief in die Augen, ehe Nami Ruffy wieder zu sich zog und ihre Lippen wieder zu einem zweiten, aber diesmal leidenschaftlicheren Kuss versiegelte. '